Can I hate U?
by Binomi24
Summary: jongin adalah seorang berandalan yang suka berkumpul di mulut gang yang beruntung bekerja di sebuah bank besar di seoul. Sehun sebagai namja polos yang sering di goda jongin beserta temannya, menjadi menyukai jongin. Baekhyun juga menyukai jongin dan kesempatannya mungkin lebih besar mendapatkan jongin. BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Hate U?**

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Summary : "apa?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil "jongin telah melakukannya?" **BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?**

Holaa~ eum.. ini cerita remake dari novel "Selamat Tinggal Cinta" dari Maria Cecilia(tapi bahasanya/kata-kata agak aku rubah). Itu novel udah lawas banget sih-.- aku belinya sekitar..4-5 tahun lalu di tukang jualan depan sekolah huahahahaha/?  
waktu itu harganya masih Rp. 2500/novel. Ya jadi gitu lah.-.

 **Can I Hate U?**

Sudah tiga hari senyum manis itu hilang. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya si pemilik. Dan itu membuat para namja di mulut gang jadi turut merasa kehilangan. Bagaimana tidak kehilangan? Hampir tiap hari semenjak si namja albino dan keluarganya tinggal di pedesaan itu, mereka bisa menikmati senyum manisnya.

Ada apa dengan si albino itu? Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jongin pun memberanikan diri menemui petugas satpam penjaga rumah mewah itu untuk menanyakan perihal si albino.

"Pagi ahjussi~"

"Pagi. Ada apa ya?"

"Saya ingin bertanya, ahjussi. Namja yang sering lewat gang itu, yang tinggal di rumah ini, mengapa sudah tiga hari ini tidak terlihat?" tanya Jongin dengan sopan

"oh, tuan Sehun"

"jadi itu namanya..."

"itu nama panggilannya. Nama aslinya Oh Sehun" tutur petugas satpam seraya bertanya "memangnya ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin tau dia kemana tiga hari ini?"

"tuan sehun ada di rumah sakit" desah sang petugas dengan wajah murungnya

"di rumah sakit?" ulang Jongin dengan kening mengkerut

"iya"

"Bolehkah saya tau di rumah sakit mana sehun di rawat?" petugas tadi pun memberitahu nama rumah sakit dimana majikannya di rawat

"apakah ahjussi tau dia sedang sakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Kami kurang tau. Kami hanya mendengar malam itu nyonya dan tuan menjerit histeris lalu menyuruh kami menghubungi rumah sakit. Lalu tuan Sehun di bawa ke rumah sakit"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan petugas satpam itu, namun hatinya bertanya tanya, sakit apa yang di alami Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Saya permisi ahjussi"

 **Can I Hate U?**

Sehun sungguh terkejut bercampur haru karena tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin, si namja yang sering menggodanya saat dia berangkat dan pulang sekolah melewati gang dimana namja itu dengan temannya berkumpul, dtang menjenguknya ke rumah sakit.

"jadi..."

"Jongin"

"ya jongin hyung, dari mana hyung tau aku disini?" Sehun menatap bingung pada jongin

"Hyung bertanya pada satpam di rumah mu" Sehun tidak menyahuti. Namja manis itu tampak terdiam dengan wajah murung.

"Maaf lancang, tapi..kau sakit apa?"

"tidak apa-apa" desah Sehun dengan suara getir

"Lalu mengapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Hanya...sakit biasa"

"ah baiklah, aku tidak memaksa"

Terdiam cukup lama akhirnya sehun angkat bicara "eung...bisakah aku percayakan padamu, hyung?" sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang ragu ke arah jongin

"hyung tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, hyung janji" jongin tersenyum tulus

"terima kasih" sehun bernafas lega, sebenarnya dia juga ingin sekali curhat pada seseorang.

"jadi..aku hendak bunuh diri. Malam itu. Aku memergokinya sedang bermesraan dengan namja lain. Itu mengangguku. Sungguh" Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan sehun, bahkan dia tidak berani memotong pembicaraan sehun.

"aku mendatanginya. Aku menghadangnya. Dan kami bertengkar hebat. Kkkk ini sungguh memalukan bukan?" lanjut sehun. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"lanjutkan hun" pinta jongin

"hyung tau? Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun melihat aku menagis disana. Dia malah menghinaku di depan namja itu. Aku tidak kuat akan keadaan ini. Jadi..."

"kau mencoba bunuh diri" sehun hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban dari jongin

"keterlaluan!" dengus jongin tanpa sadar dan itu membuat sehun sedikit kaget

"biar kuberi dia pelajaran" lanjut jongin sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang kemudian memukulnya ketelak tangan kirinya.

Hal itu membuat sehun terperangah dengan mata semakin lekat menatap ke wajah jongin. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa jongin akan semarah ini. Terlihat dari wajah jongin yang memerah. Nafasnya juga memburu. Apakah semarah itu?

"jongin hyung"

"ah iya sehun?"

"ah tidak"

 **Can I Hate U?**

Sejak itu, Sehun dan Jongin entah mengapa menjadi sangat akrab. Sehun juga sudah tidak memikirkan mantannya itu lagi. Sehun berpikir bahwa jongin serta teman temannya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka yang terkenal dengan keurakannya ternyata justru mampu menghibur hati Sehun dengan tingkah lucu mereka.

Sebenarnya sehun juga merasakan manfaat lain berteman dengan mereka. Terutama jika ada berandalan yang sengaja mengganggu sehun, jongin dan teman-teman tidak segan-segan untuk memberi pelajaran pada mereka

"pagi hyung-deul~"

"ah..pagi sehunie~" balas mereka dengan serempak

"apa kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah?" lanjut salah satu namja diantara mereka

"ne Chan hyung~" Sehun tersenyum tapi tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, justru berhenti dan memandang jongin dengan lekat

"eum..jongin hyung"

"ne?"

"um..apakah kau sibuk siang ini?"

"tidak ada. Wae?"

"bisakah hyung menjemputku?"

"waeyo? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan berakting layaknya seorang pahlawan

"anio, Chan hyung. Um..hanya ada sedikit keperluan dengan jongin hyung"

"memangnya ada perlu apa?" potong salah satu namja yang juga teman jongin

"anio, Kris hyung. Ini masalah pribadi kkk"

"wah..aku sangat cemburu"

"kkk jangan cemburu Luhan hyung..." Sehun benar benar tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat tingkah teman teman jongin. Ini benar benar menghiburnya.

"ne, arraseo. Yasudah berangkat sana. Yang ada nanti kau akan telat"

"ah..Chan hyung mengusirku. Baiklah kkk.. aku pergi dulu~"

"kalau ada yang mencoba mengganggumu lagi. Katakan saja kau ini adik dari Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kencangnya sampai sampai Sehun yang sudah berjalan jauh juga tetap bisa mendengarnya.

 **Can I Hate U?**

"ada apa jong?" Chanyeol menatap temannya heran

"ah tidak apa-apa"

"sepertinya sehun menyukaimu jong"

"ah, itu hanya mitos" bantah jongin cepat

"haha mitos bagaimana? Kau ini tampan, dan seorang sarjana. Beda dengan kami yang SMA saja tidak lulus. Yah..di bandingkan dengan kami. Kau ini punya banyak kelebihan" celetuk kris tiba tiba

"kau ini bicara apa? Kekeke" jongin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

Mungkin apa yang di katakan teman-temannya itu benar

Eh?

"oh iya jong, memangnya kalau ingin jadi seorang pengacara, apakah harus mengikuti ujian lagi untuk mendapatkan sertifikat ijin praktek?" jongin langsung menatap ke Luhan

"iya, kenapa?"

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba ikut ujian itu?" tanya Luhan antusias

"kekeke percuma, han. Sepintar apapun, aku akan di kalahkan dengan orang yang mempunyai uang" jongin tersenyum miris

Mereka kemudian sejenak sama sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing

"jong" Chanyeol kembali memanggil, membuka kebisuan yang sesaat menyelimuti mereka

"ya?"

"ah..kira-kira berapa uang yang kau butuhkan agar mendapatkan sertifikat ijin praktek pengacara?"

"eum..aku tidak tau, Chan. Haha aku bahkan belum pernah mencobanya. Tapi yang ku dengar berkisar antara lima ratus sampai satu juta won"

"JINJA?!" mereka bertiga berseru kaget mendengar penuturan jongin. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan. Ia tau akan begini reaksi teman-temannya

"ah..micheoseo~" Luhan memegang keningnya lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"huft~ memangnya selain menjadi hakim, jaksa dan pengacara, dapat kerja apa lagi dengan sarjana hukum?"

"eum..banyak. Menjadi personalis di suatu perusahaan dan lain-lain"

"memangnya kau ini tidak mencoba melamar pekerjaan ?"

"apa kau bercanda?" jongin menatap tajam kris

"bahkan sudah ratusan kali aku mengirim surat lamaran. Tapi apa? Bahkan sampai sekarang belum satupun yang membalas surat lamaranku. Padahal di surat lamaran itu, aku menulis bahwa aku dapat bekerja apa saja dan di tempatkan dimana saja." Lanjut jongin sambil mengeluh

Mereka kembali sama sama terdiam mendengar penuturan jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek ya? HUAHAHAHAHA/? Mianhae mianhae hajiama~

Jadi aku bikin di sini tuh dede Sehun masih SMA dan Jongin, Kris, Luhan itu 4 tahun lebih tua  
jadi Sehun panggilnya hyung ke jongin

Yaudah segitu dulu sih

Maaf ya kependekan wkwkwkwkwk huhahahHAHAHAHAA  
Soalnya banyak bagian yang aku buang karena kayak terlalu memperpanjang alur. Semacem "intinya ya Sehun unyu, tapi penjelasannya kalau Sehun itu unyu panjang banget" gitu~

Ga ngerti kan?

Sama. Huahahaha/?

Udah ah. Mohon Review ff Princess~ *kasih kantong plastik kresek*

Oiya untuk "Really I'm Sorry" itu updatenya seminggu sekali kkk soalnya itu dari pikiran sendiri jadi ya agak lama.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Hate U?**

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Summary : "apa?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil "jongin telah melakukannya?" **BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?**

Seperti janjinya, jongin datang ke sekolah sehun. Tampak dari kejauhan, sehun sedang bersama teman temannya menuju ke pintu gerbang.

"ah..aku duluan"

"hah? Apakah kau di jemput oleh seseorang? Siapa?"

"em..itu" sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah dimana jongin sedang berdiri menunggu sehun

"aku seperti baru melihatnya. Siapa dia?"

"calon namja cinguku kekeke"

"ne? Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho? Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi playboy?"

"ck bukan itu..aku sudah putus dengannya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu.. ppai-ppai~" Sehun berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu gerbang, jongin yg melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat cara sehun berlari

"apakah hyung menunggu lama?" sehun mengatur nafasnya. Padahal tadi dia berlari dengan jarak yang pendek

"tidak juga" jongin tersenyum "ayo" sehun tiba tiba menariknya untuk pergi

"kita ingin kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab tapi sehun malah balik bertanya "hyung pasti belum makan, bukan?"

"su-sudah kok"

"ah..gotjimal~. ayo kita pergi makan" jongin hanya bisa menurut saja. Dia sebenarnya sedikit malu, seharusnya sebagai nam-ekhem seme, dialah yang mentraktir sehun, bukan malah sehun yang mentraktirnya

"ah iya hyung.."

"hm?"

"hyung sarjana hukum, bukan?"

"ah aniya~ SMA saja tidak tamat" jongin berusaha mengelak

"haish..jangan mengelak hyung. Aku sudah tau semuanya kok" sehun senyum sumringan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"darimana kau tau?"

"rahasia kekeke"

"tch pasti Chanyeol atau Kris yang memberitahumu kan?"

"ANI! Maksudnya tidak mungkin. Jangan berburuk sangka pada mereka hyung~" sehun mencoba membujuk jongin, dia hanya takut chanyeol dan kris akan marah padanya

"lalu siapa lagi? Mereka memang tidak bisa di percaya" jongin bergumam kesal

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening

"tapi pada kenyataannya, hyung sarjana hukum kan?" sehun mendesaknya lagi

"haish baiklah.. aku mengaku-.-"

"woah~ hyung, sungguh. Aku tidak menyangkanya"

"tapi itu percuma hun. Lebih baik aku seperti mereka yang tidak tamat SMA, tidak memiliki beban meski belum bekerja sekalipun" nada bicara jongin berubah, sehun gelagapan mencari topik lain, tapi dia terlalu penasaran pada topik ini

"a-apakah hyung sudah berusaha?"

"usaha?" jongin tertawa

"Ya! Mengapa hyung tertawa?"

"kekeke aniya~ aku sudah berusaha semampuku hun, tapi yasudahlah"

"haish..hyung harus bersabar. Demi aku, hyung"

"ne?" jongin mnyerengit heran "demi kamu?" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"ish iya hyung~ apakah hyung tidak menyayangiku?" jongin semakin mengkerutkan dahinya

"menyayangimu?"

"ya! Jadi hyung tidak sayang padaku? Hyung tidak cinta padaku ya?"

"n-ne? Apakah ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung?" Jongin menunjukkan smirk andalannya, sehun yang melihat itu bukannya merona atau malu tapi malah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah -_-

"gini hun, status dan keadaan kita yang membuat hyung ragu" jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya

"ya! Ini sudah 2015 masih membahas status dan keadaan?-.-"

"iya mungkin kau tidak tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"ish makanya itu, hyung harus mencari pekerjaan demi aku. Agar hyung di terima orangtua ku. Ya hyung ini sudah sarjana hukum, kurang apa lagi?"

Jongin terdiam dengan pikiran berkembang. Dia menimbang dan menduga-duga apa benar jika dia sudah bekerja, kedua orang tua Sehun akan mau menerima dirinya dan merestui hubungan mereka

"baiklah , hun. Demi kau, hyung akan berusaha.."

 **Can I Hate U?**

"Oh Sehun"

"ne appa?"

"ya! Darimana saja kau ini hah? Jam segini kau baru sampai di rumah!" betapa marahnya Mr. Oh begitu mendengar bahwa putranya berteman dengan para namja yang sering berkumpul di mulut gang. Lelaki setengah baya itu sudah tidak dapat membendung amarahnya lagi

"A-ada les tambahan, appa"

"bohong! apa kau kira appa akan percaya, eh?" sehun terdiam

"Sehun-ie" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut

"ne?"

"apakah benar kau berteman dengan anak-anak berandalan dan pengangguran itu?" sehun kali ini panik, dia tidak menyangka bagaimana appanya mengetahui hal ini

"me-memangnya kenapa, appa?" Mr. Oh benar-benar naik pitam "bukannya menjawab! Kau malah balik betanya!"

"kau ingat ini, Oh sehun! Appa tidak ingin kau berteman dengan mereka, terutama dengan si berandalan Jongin! Apa kau mengerti?!"

"Sehun...kau ini dari keluarga terhormat. Bagaimana kalau rekan rekan kerja appa tau hal ini?" sang eomma menatap prihatin pada anak manis semata wayangnya, dia tidak bermaksud melarang sehun berteman dengan siapa saja tapi ini demi kebaikan nama keluarganya

"Appa..Eomma..ku mohon kalian jangan menilai teman-teman ku dari luarnya saja. Seharusnya appa dan eomma belajar dari kejadian yang menimpa Sehunnie"

"kau ini bicara apa?"

"Suho! Kim suho! Dia yang menurut appa dan eomma baik. Anak dari orangtua yang terhormat. Tapi nyatanya seperti itu! Apa itu yang appa dan eomma inginkan? Appa dan eomma menginginkan sehunie mati eoh? Untuk apa eomma dan appa saat itu membawa sehunie ke rumah sakit. Biarkan saja sehunie mati.."

Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Sebagai namja, ini sangatlah memalukan. Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh hanya terdiam melihat anaknya saat ini. Terlebih lagi sang eomma. Sehun memanglah sangat manja, tapi dia jarang menunjukkan airmatanya.

Mrs. Oh tidak tahan untuk merentangkan tangannya yang tentunya di sambut pelukan oleh Sehun "eomma~ hiks" sehun menangis sejadi jadinya di pelukan eommanya

"iya..eomma dan appa minta maaf sudah membentakmu ne"

 **Can I Hate U?**

"hyung~"

"ne sehunieyo" jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang sekarang tengah mergelut di lengan jongin, benar-benar manja-.-

"hyungie~ mungkin Sehun tidak perlu memberitau hyung lagi. Hyung pasti tau bagaimana sikap appa dan eomma atas hubungan kita, hyung"

"ya, arraseo" suara jongin sangat datar

"hyung marah hm? Aku yakin, hyung. Kalau hyung sudah bekerja, appa dan eomma akan mempertimbangkan hubungan kita. Makanya itu hyung jangan menyerah. Arrachi?" sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi jongin. Tetap saja reaksi jongin biasa-biasa saja

"ah..masalah uanh. Eum..hyung tidak perlu khawatir ne? Aku ada sedikit uang tabungan. Hyung dapat menggunakannya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu keperluan hyung melamar pekerjaan" jongin sedikit terperangah melihat eyesmilenya sehun, ini yang dia benci. Dia merasa tidak berguna untuk sehun.

"hyung kenapa diam saja? Apakah hyung benar-benar marah?"

"tidak, hun. Hanya saja..."

"hanya saja apa hyung? Jangan setengah-setengah-.-"

"hanya saja hyung merasa tidak berguna. Maksud hyung, hyung merasa hyung benar-benar membanimu, hun. Hyung merasa tidak ada apa-apanya sebagai namjachingumu"

"hyung ini bicara apa?-.- hyung ingin menjadi berguna untuk hun?" jongin menganggukkan kepalanya

"ayo, traktirkan aku bubble tea"

 **Can I Hate U?**

Setelah lamanya berusaha keras menjari pekerjaan, akhirnya e-mailnya di balas oleh suatu perusahaan. Jongin di panggil utnuk melakukan tes psikologi terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya ia akan di wawancara. Jika dia lulus tes wawancara, maka dia akan di terima bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang mendebarkan untuk jongin, karena menurut yang ia dengan, kesembilan rekannya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki referensi dengan orang dalam perususahaan itu.

Nasib jongin di tentukan hari ini. Jongin hanya dapat berharap agar nasibnya untuk kali ini sedikit beruntung.

Satu per satu dari kesepuluh calon karyawan perusahaan itu dipanggil. Jongin berjanji dalam hati, kedudukkan dan apapun yang akan di perolehnya nanti, asalkan dia bisa bekerja, dia akan menerimanya. Apapun itu. Meskipun menjadi tukang sapu sekalipun.

"Kim jongin"

"nde?" jongin berdiri dengan tegak (ambigu-.-)

"silahkan masuk" jongin masuk kedalam ruang personalia. Kemudian di persilahkan duduk oleh namja cantik yang tentunya pemimpin personalia perusahaan tersebut

"tuan Kim Jongin?" tanya namja itu memastikan

"ne, tuan..."

"panggil saja tuan Baekhyun. Anda seorang sajana hukum...apakah anda sudah bekerja sebelumnya?"

"belum, tuan"

"kalau jadi office boy atau cleaning service bagaimana?" baekhyun memandang lekat ke arah jongin, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu.

"jika memang itu kebijaksanakaan perusahaan, saya akan terima" namja cantik itu tersenyum dengan tidak berkedip memandang wajah jongin yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

"nilai psikotest anda mendekati sempurna" gumam namja itu. Jongin hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang dikatakan baekhyun selanjutnya

"apa dengan kecerdasan yang anda miliki, anda tidak kecewa jika di tempatkan di bagian kebersihan?" baekhyun memancingnya lagi

"tidak, tuan. Jika itu memang kebikjaksanaan perusahaan"

"sayangnya, kebikasaan perusahaan tidak begitu"

"ne?"

"setelah melihat hasil psikotest anda, lalu..setelah menimbang nimbang tingkat pendidikan anda, dewan direksi memutuskan anda akan bekerja kepala di bagian analisa kredit" jongin terperangah, tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar barusan. Apakah malaikat tidak mengaminkan saat dia berdoa untuk menjadi tukang sapu?

"ada yang salah, tuan kim?"

"oh,eh..aniya..saya hanya kaget saja hehe"

"oh baiklah. Sebagai kepala bagian, maka anda akan menerima fasilitas-fasilitas perusahaan"

"fasilitas?" jongin mengkerutkan keningnya

"anda akan di berikan tempat tinggal dan kendaraan dinas"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aigoo~ akhirnya~ aaaaaa/?

Tuh Baekhyunnya udah muncul. Untuk para readers yg nyariin baekhyun, noh udah muncul *readers peluk baekhyun* #NgimpiJuseyo

Nah udah tau kan apa yg bakal di perbuat baekhyun ke jongin?  
yaudah kalo gitu ffnya ga usah di lanjutin lagi yeay/?

Oiya~ review peliseu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Hate U?**

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Summary : jongin adalah seorang berandalan yang suka berkumpul di mulut gang yang beruntung bekerja di sebuah bank besar di seoul. Sehun sebagai namja polos yang sering di goda jongin beserta temannya, menjadi menyukai jongin. Baekhyun juga menyukai jongin dan kesempatannya lebih besar mendapatkan jongin. **BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?**

Sudah seminggu ini jongin tidak bertemu dengan teman se-gengnya. Entah kenapa, semenjak ia mulai bekerja, waktunya banyak tersita. Teman-temannya sering mengeluh bagaimana keadaan sekarang ini. Jongin menjadi lelaki yang benar-benar sibuk.

Sepulang bekerja, jongin akan langsung tertidur. Teman-teman jongin tidak bisa berbuat apapun kalau mahluk gelap itu sudah tidur. Ia seperti mayat.

Tapi kali ini tidak, jongin terbangun. Dia bangkit dan menyiapkan minuman untuk teman-temannya. Mereka berbicara tentang pekerjaan jongin. Mereka merasa iri karena hidup jongin seberuntung itu

"kau benar-benar sibuk, jong. Kau ini bekerja sebagai apa memangnya?"

"apa kalian siap mendengarkannya?"

" .kredit"

Jongin tidak bisa melepaskan senyum bangganya. Sebagai teman seperjuangan, chanyeol luhan kris benar benar iri. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka tetap mengulurkan tangan mereka dan memberi selamat pada jongin.

"tapi..aku bingung"

"kau ini, sudah bekerja masih bingung?" luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"ani, maksudku.. bos ku menyuruhku memakai kemeja panjang berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam dan celana hitam. Dia mengatakan agar aku terlihat seperti orang yang bekerja di kantor"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti "kau kenapa, yeol?"

"tidak, kris. Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan sebagian uang kita untuk jongin hm?"

"ah tidak. Andwaeyo~ itu sangat menyusahkan"

"kau ini sedang berhadapan dengan orang asing hah? Kita ini temanmu jong" sepertinya luhan mulai emosi. Emosinya benar-benar mudah terpancing.

"aku punya..." kris merogoh kantung celananya "dua ribu lima ratus won, kau luhan?"

"eum...dua ribu won"

"aku juga dua ribu won" chanyeol mengumpulkan semua uang yang mereka letakkan di meja "semua ada...seribu..dua ribu.. enam ribu lima ratus won. Bagaimana, jong?" jongin hanya terdiam

"sepertinya itu kurang" luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia memutar otaknya. Ini sulit, pikirnya.

"aku yang membayarkan sisanya" semua mata mengarah ke pintu utama

"SEHUN?!"

 **Can I Hate U?**

 **"** oiya, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ini sambil membeli baju untuk jongin hyung bekerja?" sehun menatap jongin penuh harap. Jongin sebenarnya sangat ingin, apalagi setelah menerima tatapan seperti itu tapi..."sehun, kau ini sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk jongin"

"tidak apa-apa chanyeol hyung, ah..ini juga uang simpananku jadi...tidak masalah" sehun memberi eyesmilenya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka

"bagaimana ada namja secantik dirinya?" kris masih terdiam di tempat sementara luhan serta jongin sudah menyusul namja albino itu

"yak!"

"kau kenapa murung, jong?" sehun sedang membeli bubble tea dan meninggalkan para namja mulut gang/?

"ani, aku hanya tidak enak hati pada sehun. Maksudku, yah..dia sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untukku" luhan mengerti bagaimana perasaan jongin. Dia juga sering membebani orang-orang tapi dia tidak peduli-.-

"yasudahlah, jong. Anggap saja itu hutang kau pada sehun. Jika kau menerima upahmu nanti, kau bayar pada sehun"

"ah..araseo"

"mahal sekali, hun" jongin benar-benar kaget saat melihat label harga baju yang dia maksud

"iya, tapi kualitasnya terjamin hyung"

"apakah kita tidak bisa mencari yang lebih murah?"

"andwae. Ingat, hyung adalah seorang kepala bagian. Hyung harus bisa menunjukkan penampilan yang baik" sehun masih melihat-lihat kemeja yang ada disana. Padahal bentuk dan warnanya sama saja-.-

"ne? Mengapa diam?" sehun melihat kearah jongin yang tertunduk

"anio, hun. Kau ini benar-benar baik"

"haish..hyung ini. Hun kira kenapa. Hun tulus memberikan ini semua kok, hyung. Huft~ hun sayang dengan hyung. Hun merasa terbebani jika melihat hyung seperti tadi. Jadi..yasudahlah, ayo kita pilih pilih saja hyung"

"kkk itu semua sama hun"

"beda hyung.. jahitannya berbeda"

Sehun membawa tiga buah kemeja putih beserta dasinya ke kasir. Dan jongin hanya bisa tercenung melihat betapa mahalnya total harga yang harus di bayar sehun. Hampir seratus ribu won.

"ayo kita kelantai 3 , hyung"

"untuk apa?"

"makan siang"

 **Can I Hate U?**

Sehun baru saja memasuki istananya. Sehun bermaksud untuk terus masuk ke kamarnya tapi appanya memanggil dia untuk ke ruang tamu. Mau tidak mau sehun menuruti itu.

"duduk" namja putih itu menurut

"dari mana kau ini?"

"eum..jalan-jalan ke mall, appa"

"dengan anak berandalan dan pengangguran itu, bukan?!" sang appa menatap lekat ke wajah sehun yang menunduk. Sehun terdiam

"sudah berapa kali appa katakan, appa tidak menyukai kau bergaul dengan anak berandalan dan pengangguran itu!" sehun tercengang ketika appanya menggebrak meja ruang tamu yang memang terbuat dari kayu

"appa, jongin hyung tidak pengangguran lagi"

Hening

"mwoya?"

"jongin hyung sudah bekerja, ppa. Jadi dia bukan pengangguran" sehun masih menunduk

"huh.. kalaupun ia bekerja, tidak lebih dari kuli atau pegawai rendahan, bukan? Sudah kuduga" mendengar itu, sehun langsung menatap appanya emosi. Dia merasa sakit ketika mendengar ejekan seperti itu

"terserah ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti jongin hyung adalah sarjana hukum. Dan dia sudah di terima di gaengwo bank sebagai kepala bagian analisa kredit" setelah berkata seperti itu, sehun bergegas ke kamarnya.

Suami-istri itu hanya bisa saling pandang dengan wajah menggambarkan keterperangahan setelah mendengar penuturan putra mereka akan siapa sebenarnya jongin.

Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bahwa jongin yang selama ini mereka tau sebagai salah seorang namja brandal yang suka berkumpul di mulut gang dan seringkali menggoda yeoja/namja yang lewat di gang itu-tidak terkecuali sehun-

Dada appa sehun berdegup kencang. Bank tempat jongin bekerja adalah bank yang memberi pinjaman pada perusahaannya. Dan di setujui tidaknya kredit yang di ajukan oleh perusahaannya di tentukan oleh persetujuan dari bagian analisa kredit.

"coba panggil sehun kemari" wanita setengah baya yang maih tampak muda dan cantik itu menurut. Bergegas bangun kemuadian melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar sehun yang tampak tertutup

"hun..hunnie~" dengan pelan Mrs. Oh mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka "ada apa lagi, eomma?"

"kamu di panggil appa, sayang"

"huft~ hun malas bertengkar, ma. Dan perlu eomma tau, apapun yang terjadi, sehun tidak akan berubah pendirian. Sudah cukup selama ini sehun menuruti kemauan appa dan eomma. Dan hasilnya apa?"

"appamu tidak ingin bertengkar, hun. Appa Cuma mau berbicara dengan hunnie"

"temui saja dulu appamu" dengan sedikit malas, akhirnya sehun keluar dari kamarnya. kemudian melangkah mengikuti eommanya menuju ruang keluarga

"duduklah, appa ingin berbicara" sehun menurutinya

"benar dia menjadi kepala bagian analisa kredit bank tersebut?"

"begitulah yang hun dengar dari teman-teman jongin hyung. Ada apa memangnya, ppa? Kenapa appa tiba-tiba menjadi pensaran, hm? Bukankah appa tidak peduli?" sehun dengan beraninya smirk di depan orangtuanya. Entahlah, tapi dia sangat kecewa saat appanya berkata seperti tadi.

"hun...gaengwo bank adalah pemberi kredit penyandang dana dari perusahaan appa" sehun tidak kaget saat appanya melembutkan tatapannya

"jadi, apa yang appa inginkan?"

"jika dia tidak sibuk, ajak dia ke rumah ini" Mr. Oh melayangkan tatapan penuh harap ke anak semata wayangnya

"untuk apa?"

"appa dan eomma ingin mengobrol dengannya"

"jadi appa dan eomma merestui hubungan kami?"

Mr. Oh terdiam sejenak "ne"

 **Can I Hate U?**

Walaupun jongin sudah menduduki jabatan kepala bagian analisa kredit pada sebuah bank terkemuka dan bonafid, tidak membuatnya berpaling dari sehun. Bahkan semenjak hubungannya dengan sehun di restui oleh kedua orang tua namja itu, jongin senantiasa rajin berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya

Di hari sabtu, sebelum kerumah sehun. Jongin akan menyempatkan diri berkumpul ke tempat markas dmana dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Membagikan rokok dan makanan serta uang pada teman-temannya. Bahkan jongin akan mengajak teman-temannya tidur di rumahnya.

Dengan mobil hitamnya, jongin maju perlahan. Saat melewati jalan sepi, ia melihat seorang namja berusaha memperbaiki mesin mobilnya. Mulanya jongin akan mengacuhkannya karena memang dia sedang di kejar oleh waktu. Namun tiba-tiba saja muncul dua namja yang sepertinya hendak mencelakai namja tersebut.

"Bukankah itu baekhyun?" Pikirnya.

Dugaan jongin benar. Kedua namja itu berpura-pura bersimpatik untuk menolong. Seorang namja salah satu dari dua namja itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya di bokong baekhyun.

"ya! Kau bosan hidup?" baekhyun menyentakkan tangan nakal dari namja tersebut

"aish..kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu"

"sialan! Kau kira aku ini yeoja hah? Aku bisa melakukan hapkido pada kalian sekarang"

"kami tidak peduli kau ini namja atau yeoja, yang pasti kami ingin menikmati tubuhmu" namja itu berusaha memeluk baekhyun dengan erat tapi terlepas begitu saja ketika sebuah pukulan dan tendangan keras menghantam tubuh mereka dengan telak.

BUG!

"ukh..!" keduanya mengeluh kesakitan dengan tubuh tersentak kebelakang. Terhuyung sambil menahan sakit

"sialan! Beraninya kau mencampuri urusan kami!" hardik salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah merah karena marah. Jongin kembali melakukan penyerangan. Kedua lawannya tidak menduga bahwa jongin memiliki kemampuan bela diri. Mereka memilih melarikan diri daripada harus babak belur hanya untuk mendapatkan korban pelecehan seksual mereka.

Dengan menghela nafas panjan, jongin kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk dan menangis di dadanya

"sudahlah baek..mereka sudah kabur" jongin berusaha menenangkannya

"sebaiknya ku telpon petugas derek saja agar mobilku di ambil" baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pelukannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi petugas derek

"jong.."

"ne?"

"kau bersedia menemaniku sampai petugas derek datang, kan?" jongin terdiam sebentar lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya

"yeobseyo~ ne. Choi sangjanim, jongin imnida. Mungkin saya terlambat tiba ke tempat anda. Oke, kalau begitu besok pagi saja saya ke tempat anda. Pukul sembilan" jongin memutuskan telponnya

"sekali lagi, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu jong"

"ah gwaenchana.."

.

Mereka hening sejenak

.

"apakah kau mau mengantarkanku pulang, jong?

"tapi bukankah kita menunggu petugas dereknya terlebih dahulu?"

"aniyo~ nanti mereka juga akan datang, disini banyak sekali nyamuknya... aku membenci itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf updatenya lama~ huhuhu T.T  
udah lama, pendek lagi trus typo bertebaran huaaaa T.T  
jangan kutuk binomi T.T  
maapkeun saya /sungkeman/  
soalnya lagi sibuk persiapan kelas 3 T.T

Oiya, ripiuw juseyo~~ T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Hate U?

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Summary : jongin adalah seorang berandalan yang suka berkumpul di mulut gang yang beruntung bekerja di sebuah bank besar di seoul. Sehun sebagai namja polos yang sering di goda jongin beserta temannya, menjadi menyukai jongin. Baekhyun juga menyukai jongin dan kesempatannya lebih besar mendapatkan jongin. **BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?**

Jongin benar-benar kaget setelah mengetahui siapa baekhyun yang sebenarnya putra dari Byun Seokhyun, direktur utama di tempat ia bekerja

"silahkan, jongin"

"terimakasih, tuan Byun. Saya tidak menyangka kalau Baek- ah maksudku tuan Baekhyun adalah putra dari tuan Byun"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal anakku?" tanya tuan Byun

"Jongin tadi menolongku, appa" sahut baekhyun. Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang baru saja ia alami. Mr. dan Mrs. Byun mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Tampak rasa syukur di wajah mereka atas apa yang jongin lakukan

"kami berhutang banyak padamu, jongin"

"entah dengan apa kami membalasmu"

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan penuh canda tawa. Tampaknya keluarga Byun benar-benar merasa sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan jongin. Baekhyun tampak berusaha akrab dengan jongin.

Keluarga Byun mengajak jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Bagaimana jongin bisa menolaknya? Setelah semua selesai, orang tua baekhyun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"jong?"

"hm?"

"maaf sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku anak dari keluarga Byun. Aku khawatir kau akan segan denganku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"aku mengerti" baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap jongin dengan penuh arti

Jongin bingung mencari topik apa lagi agar suasana tidak membeku seperti ini. Ia pikir dengan basa basi akan mencairkan suasana di sekitarnya. Jongin melanjutkan pembicaraan membahas tentang baekhyun

"lalu mengapa kau tidak ingin menjadi direktur utama? Mewarisi appamu"

"aku…hanya tidak minat"

"lalu kau minat dimana?"

"menjadi pasangan dari direktur utama"

"kau ingin menjadi pasangan dari appa mu?" baekhyun sweatdrop mendengar penuturan jongin barusan

"tentu saja bukan itu maksudku, bodoh"

"hahaha aku bercanda, lalu kau sudah ada calon?" jongin mengambil toples yang ada di meja lalu memakan isinya, dia masih lapar-.-

"nyatanya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang dekat denganku" baekhyun lagi lagi menundukkan kepalanya

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti "mungkin kau terlalu pilih-pilih baek, memang kriteriamu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

.

"seperti mu, jong"

UHUK

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil minuman dan memberikannya kepada jongin "bagaimana bisa? Aku ini namja yang serba kekurangan, baek"

"tidak, kau punya banyak kelebihan. Kau hanya tidak mengetahui itu" jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Baekhyun memang cantik, untuk ukuran namja dia sangat cantik. Cantik, kaya, baik, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya? Tapi bagaimanapun jongin sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan berpaling dari sehun

Jongin pamit pada keluarga Byun untuk pulang. Baekhyun mengantarnya sampai teras rumah

"kuharap kau akan datang lagi, jong" baekhyun menatap jongin penuh harap

"akan aku usahakan"

"wae? Kau sudah mempunyai pacar, jong?" jongin terdiam

Haruskah ia mengaku kalau ia memiliki pacar? Tapi bagaimana perasaan baekhyun kalau tau bahwa ia memiliki pacar? Baekhyun tampak menyukainya, pasti ia kecewa. Tapi jika mengatakan kalau ia belum memiliki pacar, ia takut baekhyun akan semakin berharap.

"kita lihat saja nanti"

Can I Hate U?

Begitu sampai rumah, jongin langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Pertemuannya dengan baekhyun membuat ia gelisah. Kelihatan kalau baekhyun menyukainya tapi ia sudah berjanji pada sehun untuk setia.

Suara telepon di ruang tengah mengagetkannya tapi ia tidak beranjak karena ia yakin chanyeol atau pembantu di rumahnya pasti mengangkat telpon tersebut. Dan benar saja

"Jongin! Kau tidur hah?"

"tidak, siapa yang telpon?"

"sehun"

"kau tutup saja, biar aku yang mengangkatnya di kamar" jongin meraih gagang telpon yang berada tepat di mejanya

"iya sayang?"

"berhentilah basa-basi" terdengar suara sehun ketus

"ada apa, hm? Kau sedang marah?"

"hyung sudah dapat pengganti diriku, lalu melupakanku" tuduh sehun

"ya tuhan, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankan sudah pernah aku katakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

"lalu, mengapa hyung tidak datang?"

"a-aku harus menemui seseorang di kantor, hun. Aku bahkan baru saja pulang. Aku janji, sabtu malam aku akan datang kerumahmu"

"aku harap begitu" ancam sehun

Jongin mengeluh mengapa sehun menjawabnya dengan dingin. Ia ingin sehun mempercayainya. Sehun sendiri sudah sedikit merasa ada yang janggal dengan jongin

"kau sudah belajar?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?" setelah itu sehun tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa mood dia benar-benar hancur hari ini

Jongin kembali menanyakan kepada sehun, apakah sehun mempercayainya? Sehun justru kembali bertanya "sungguh?" jongin memijat pelipisnya

Ia merasa kalau sehun banyak menaruh curiga kepadanya. Itu bukan salah sehun. Ia sendiri memang belakangan ini dekat namja lain. Tapi jongin tidak bermaksud berselingkuh

"aku percaya"

"syukurlah. Itu memang yang aku harapkan"

"iya, aku mengerti"

telpon terputus begitu saja. Sehun yang memutuskannya. Jongin kembali termenung dengan sikap sehun barusan. Ia hanya labil untuk menentukan sehun atau baekhyun

Can I Hate U?

17:00, jongin tampak keluar dari gedung megah yang menjadi kantornya dengan sedikit berburu-buru karena dia sudah janji akan datang kerumah sehun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke basement dimana mobilnya terparkir

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia mendengar suara merdu yang sangat ia kenal

"jongin" jongin memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya

Dari arah belakang, tampak baekhyun dengan bibir tersenyum manis melangkah menghampirinya "baekhyun? Kau dari mana?"

"aku habis dari perpustakaan kota dengan temanku"

"ingin bertemu appamu?"

"tidak"

Baekhyun mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan jongin. Ia ingin ikut bersama jongin. Jongin terdiam sesaat. Hatinya kembali di liputi rasa bimbang dan gelisah. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Menolak? Itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun adalah putra bosnnya

Tapi jika jongin menerimanya, baekhyun akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat sampai malam. Sehun akan marah, pastinya. Ia bisa saja memberi alasan kalau dia harus menemui orang di kantor tapi jongin tidak tega harus membohongi kekasihnya yang sudah banyak memberikan jasa untuk dirinya

Dia tidak ingin sehun kecewa, terlebih lagi kalau sampai namja itu kembali ingin bunuh diri. Astaga, kalau itu sampai terjadi lagi, jongin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya

"jong, boleh atau tidak?"

"bo-boleh, tapi langsung kuantar pulang, ne?"

"tapi aku ingin kau menemaniku sedikit berjalan-jalan"

"a-aku ada urusan kerja"

"itu bisa di tunda. Biar aku yang mebicarakannya pada appa" celaka! Jongin benar-benar di buat mati kutu dan menyesal.

Jongin kembali membuat alasan untuk baekhyun. Ia kembali ke kantor dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di meja kantornya. Tapi yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah baekhyun.

Jongin menyerah ketika melihat baekhyun mengikutinya dan membuat jongin semakin bertambah merasa salah. Awalnya jongin berniat masuk kekantor dan memberitahu ke sehun bahwa malam ini ia tidak bisa datang kerumah namja manis itu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menelpon sehun jika ada baekhyun di dekatnya?

Ia terus berjalan dan memasuki lift-yang tentu saja di ikuti baekhyun-

Lift kosong

Hanya mereka berdua saja

Saat itu lah baekhyun yang berdiri di samping jongin langsung menghentikan liftnya begitu saja. Dengan tatapan mengundang, namja itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher jongin

"baek…"

"jong…sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, saat kau menolongku. Jujur, hatiku jatuh kepadamu" bisik baekhyun mempererat lingkatan tangannya di leher jongin. Bahkan kemudian menarik leher jongin ke depan, sehingga wajah mereka semakin dekat

"aku…mencintaimu, jong. Peluk aku, cium aku, jong"

"tapi, baek…kita sedang dalam lift. Nanti ada yang masuk" elak jongin

"lift sudah kumatikan, ini tidak akan bergerak"

Jongin kembali menolak kemauan baekhyun. Ia merasa mengkhianati sehun. "aku tidak peduli"

Akhirnya jongin menurut. Perlahan dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang namja cantik itu. lalu ketika baekhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya, jongin mencium bibir namja itu. Jongin agak bergetar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencium siapapun

"sudah kulakukan" jongin menjauhi baekhyun dengan agak gugup

"aku adalah pertama yang kau cium, bukan?"

"ya"

"oh aku senang mendengarnya" bisik baekhyun yang membuat jongin makin merasa bersalah pada sehun.

"seberapa jauh aku bisa mengindar darimu?" tanya jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya "dengan kedudukanmu sekarang, mana mungkin aku bisa menghindar darimu"

"jadi kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau berpikir aku akan memanfaatkan keberadaan appaku untuk menekanmu? Aku tulus mencintaimu jong"

Jongin terdiam. Hatinya kembali diliputi rasa bimbang. Walaupun baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan orangtuanya tetapi jika baekhyun merengek karena ia menolak cinta baekhyun tetap saja appa baekhyun akan bertindak atas posisinya

Jujur saja, sebagai namja yang memiliki orientasi tidak normal. Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk di tolak. Siapapun dapat menerima baekhyun dengan mudah.

"malam ini, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke pesta ulangtahun temanku"

"tapi aku tidak punya persiapan, baek"

"pakaian? Segalanya akan aku urus" habis sudah cara untuk menghindar dari baekhyun

"aku menelpon orang di rumahku dulu"

Kini tinggal bagamana caranya ia memberitahu chanyeol. Atau, lebih baik dia menelpon sehun bahwa malam ini ia tidak dapat datang dengan alasan kantor. Dan nanti, setelah dia dapat bertemu dengan sehun, akan ia jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya

Baekhyun kembali menghidupkan saluran listrik di lift sehingga dapat bergerak lagi. Mereka sampai ke lantai lima dimana jongin bekerja. Keduanya keluar dari lift, melangkah beriringan menuju ruang kerja jongin.

Suasana ruang kerja sangat sepi, dengan begini baekhyun semakin berani. Jongin memasuki ruang kerjanya, dan baekhyun langsung masuk. Jongin sedang mencari sesuatu di laci kerjanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, jongin tau itu baekhyun.

Jongin memberontak "memangnya kenapa? Tidak akan ada yang melihat" baekhyun membalikkan tubuh jongin, Ia mendorong tubuh jongin hingga terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Dengan gaya erotis, baekhyun mencoba menggoda jongin

"tunggu apa lagi jong? Aku rela menyerahkannya padamu" jantung jongin berdetak dengan cepat saat baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan jongin.

Baekhyun berbisik dengan setengah mendesah entah karena apa, melakukan belaian pada dada jongin yang bidang. Darah jongin semakin berdesir menerima perlakuan baekhyun

Telepon berdering menyadarkan jongin segera. Jongin menyingkirkan baekhyun dengan lembut

"belum saatnya baek. Ya, kalau kamu benar akan menjadi pasanganku nanti, tapi kalau tidak? Bukankah pasanganmu kelak akan kecewa? Aku bukan tidak mau. Hanya namja bodoh yang tidak mau di beri kepuasan, apalagi oleh seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu. Tapi jika aku di takdirkan untukmu, aku akan memintanya di malam pertama kita menikah" bujuk jongin sebelum benar-benar mengangkat telepon

Baekhyun menurut. Wajahnya tampak menunjukkan kekecewaan yang sangat ketara. Ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya dan melihat jongin dengan telepon kerjanya

Rekan kerja jongin menelepon dan baekhyun merutukinya ketika ia mendengar jongin mengatakan kalau kliennya meminta bertemu dengan jongin malam ini. Sedangkan jongin sudah janji padanya untuk menemani ke acara ulang tahun temannya

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik jas jongin dan memberi kode memalui matanya kalau jongin harus menepati janjinya. Jongin kembali bimbang tapi bagaimanapun posisi dia-secara tidak langsung- ada di tangan baekhyun

"maaf pak, mungkin lain kali saja. Bagaimana kalau besok? Malam ini saya ada janji keluarga" baekhyun tersenyum puas

Jongin menutup teleponnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menelepon seseorang. Baekhyun kembali kesal. Jongin mencoba memberi pengertian pada baekhyun melalui elusan di punggung baekhyun

"chanyeol? Ini aku jongin"

"…."

"bisakah kau hubungi temanku, katakan kalau malam ini aku tidak dapat menemuinya karena ada urusan kantor"

"…"

"ya"

"…."

"iya aku pergi dengan baekhyun ke pesta ulang tahun teman kuliahnya. Aku mohon katakan padanya kalau aku ada urusan kantor"

"…."

"terima kasih, chan" jongin kembali menutup pembicaraan dan meletakkan kembali gagang telponnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil buku agenda

"ayo"

Can I Hate U?

Sehun terus menunggu jongin. Ia meremas dadanya. Sedikit sesak. Ia terus menggumamkan nama jongin, berharap kalau yang dipikiran dia salah.

Suara dering ponsel mengagetkan sehun. Ia pikir itu jongin…

"ada apa chan hyung?" tidak ada sahutan setelahnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"sehun…"

"ya?"

"jongin menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk memberitahumu kalau malam ini ia tidak dapat menemuimu-" dugaan sehun benar

"-karena ada tugas kantor yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini. Jika urusannya selesai, ia akan menghubungimu"

"kenapa jongin hyung tidak langsung menghubungiku?" terdengan nada keluahan kecewa dari suara sehun. Tapi chanyeol kembali diam. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tega melihat sehun sakit karena ulah manusia sialan yang sialnya orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri

"apa..ada hubungannya dengan namja lain?" terka sehun

"maaf, hun. Aku tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Percayalah, jongin hanya untukmu" sehun diam menanggapinya. Sehun sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dari jongin

Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang dan berat. Ia berpikir, jika benar jongin tengah bersama namja lain, tentunya namja itu punya kedudukan kuat sampai-sampai jongin harus berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya

Tapi siapa namja itu?

Jika Cuma rekan kerjanya, jongin tidak akan ambil pusing dan bingung. Jongin pasti langsung menolaknya. Sehun tau persis bagaimana jongin. Sehun yakin, jika jongin sudah jatuh pada seseorang, maka ia akan setia, dan itu dirinya

.

.

Atau hanya menurutnya saja

.

.

"siapa namja itu, hyung?" gumam sehun tanpa sadar

"maksudmu, hun?"

"hyung.. walaupun hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, namun aku sudah dapat menduga ada apa sebenarnya dengan jongin hyung. Aku yakin, jongin tidak tengah menyelesaikan tugas kantor, melainkan tengah bersama namja itu. Yang belum bisa aku duga adalah siapa namja itu"

.

.

.

.

"ba-bagaimana kamu tau?"

TBC

HUFTTTT SELESAI JUGA CHAP INIIIIIII~

Kesel bet ya allah T.T itu si baekhyunnya cabe banget astaga….  
sampe berencana untuk diskontyun ff ini karna ga tega ngetik sehun bakal di sakiti T.T  
tapi gimana pun binomi sadar, sebagai author yang menulis ff remake harus propesional! Ga boleh baper!/?

Seperti biasa, review juseyooong~

dan doakan untuk silent riders untuk segera sadar/?  
bahwa review itu penting untuk membangkitkan semangat seorang author, apalagi authornya masih hauhau seperti ini *ngaca*


	5. Chapter 5

Can I Hate U?

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

And other cast

Summary : jongin adalah seorang berandalan yang suka berkumpul di mulut gang yang beruntung bekerja di sebuah bank besar di seoul. Sehun sebagai namja polos yang sering di goda jongin beserta temannya, menjadi menyukai jongin. Baekhyun juga menyukai jongin dan kesempatannya lebih besar mendapatkan jongin. **BL! Mpreg! KaiHun or KaiBaek?**

"aku tau persis bagaimana sifat jongin hyung. Aku tau dan yakin, kalau cinta jongin hyung hanya untukku. Tapi namja yang mungkin kini bersama dia itu…sepertinya punya pengaruh yang kuat terhadap kedudukan dan posisi kerja jongin hyung. Aku yakin, kalau namja itu hanya teman kerja jongin hyung, jongin hyung tidak akan ambil peduli. Katakan, siapa namja itu?" desak sehun

"oh..eh, bagaimana hyung harus mengatakannya"

"chanyeol hyung jangan perlu takut. Aku tidak akan memberitahu jongin hyung dan tanpa chanyeol hyung kasih tau pun, aku sudah dapat menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang belum aku ketahui. Siapa dia?"

"namanya Baekhyun. Byun baekhyun" akhir chanyeol

"nama yang indah. Tentunya dia memiliki wajah yang indah juga seperti namanya"

"wah, kalau itu hyung tidak tau. Hyung belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

"chanyeol hyung tau nama itu dari jongin hyung?"

"ya" jawab chanyeol

"apa yang dikatakan jongin hyung?" dada sehun mulai sesak lagi, perasaan ini yang sehun benci

"jongin memang mengatakan kau namja itu kecantikkannya sangat sempurna. Tapi, jongin mengatakan bahwa kalaupun yang datang menemuinya adalah bidadari dari langit, tidak akan membuatnya berpaling darimu. Hanya saja, jongin pernah mengeluhkan keberadaannya"

Sehun menyerengitkan dahinya. Ia tidak membalas perkataan chanyeol. Chenyeol kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"begini, sehun. Jongin pernah menceritakan padaku kalau ia ingin pindah kerja saja. Agar menghindar dari baekhyun"

"kenapa harus begitu? Apakah baekhyun bekerja di kantornya?" tanya sehun tidak mengerti

"tidak, dia masih menjadi mahasiswa. Baekhyun adalah….putra bos jongin"

Sehun terbelalak mendengar penuturan chanyeol. Walau dia sebelumnya sudah menduga, kalau gadis itu mempunyai posisi yang kuat di perusahaan tempat jongin bekerja, tapi sehun sama sekali tidak menduga kalau namja itu adalah putra bossnya jongin.

"hyung sendiri merasa kasihan pada jongin. Satu sisi, dia merasa bersalah padamu karena dia menjadi sering tidak menepati janjinya padamu. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak dapat menghadapi baekhyun. Karena kalau jongin sampai mengecewakan baekhyun, akibatnya pasti dapat kau terka sendiri. Jongin akan di pecat dan jongin belum siap menghadapi hal itu"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama "aku mengerti hyung"

"oh iya, besok iya akan menemuimu, sebaiknya kau pura-pura saja tidak tau persoalannya" kata chanyeol penuh harap

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

"oke, kurasa itu saja yang dapat hyung sampaikan, malam sehun"

"malam" balas sehun

Sehun termenung, duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh. Dia dapat memahami kedudukan jongin.

Can I Hate U?

Kini mereka berada di tempat yang di maksud baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik tangan jongin dengan semangat. Jongin menatap aneh ke sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali yang tak segan-segan bercumbu di tempat seramai ini. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"hei!"

"hei, baekhyun! Kemariii" jongin mengikuti baekhyun yang berjalan ke arah teman-temannya

"kau bersama siapa baek?"

"kenalkan, dia Kim Jong In, pacarku" jongin menatap kaget kearah baekhyun. Tapi jongin kembali senyum kearah teman-teman baekhyun lalu menjabat tangan mereka

"wah..ternyata seleramu bagus juga ya, baek. Dia tampan"

"tentu saja" ucap baekhyun dengan bangganya

"baek, pesta macam apa ini? apa mereka tidak malu bercumbu di tempat ramai seperti ini?"

"ayolah jongin. Inilah namanya pesta anak muda. Jadi di sini kau boleh bercumbu dengan partner mu meskipun dia bukan pacarmu" ucapan baekhyun terdengar seperti kode di telinga jongin. Tapi tidak, jongin tidak mau lagi bercumbu dengan namja di sampingnya ini

"hahaha baek, pacarmu ini lucu sekali. Apakah kau baru pertama kali datang ke pesta semacam ini?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka kepada jongin. Jongin hanya menggangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan teman baekhyun tadi.

"yasudahlah, baek. Kami pergi dulu. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun" teman teman baekhyun segera meninggalkan jongin dan baekhyun berdua saja

"apa? Jadi kau…ini pestamu? Kau bilang kalau ini pesta temanmu"

"huh! Habisnya jika aku bilang ini pestaku. Pasti kau tidak mau datang" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

Jongin hanya diam. Yang dikatakan baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Ia juga mau ke tempat ini karena paksaan baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menarik tangannya ke bar. Baekhyun menyuruh jongin untuk santai dan duduk. Ia memesan 2 minuman bewarna bening tapi dalam porsi yang sedikit

"ini..beralkohol?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan jongin

"tidak, baek. Aku tidak mau. Kalau aku mabuk, lalu siapa yang menjagamu? Lagi pula nanti aku tidak fokus berkendara saat pulang nanti" ucap jongin serius

Pipi baekhyun memerah ketika jongin mengatakan 'siapa yang menjagamu' jadi jongin ingin menjaganya? Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir kalau ia tidak salah memilih pasangan

"ayolah jongin… kali ini saja. Untuk ulangtahunku" jongin tetap menggeleng

"jongin kumohon~ lagipula hanya segelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk" pada akhirnya jongin mengiyakan permintaan baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Namja di depannya ini, jika saja bukan putra bosnya, ia tak akan mau menuruti semua maunya

Sudah lama mereka di tempat itu. Bukan hanya segelas seperti yang baekhyun bilang. Sebenarnya jongin itu tidak pernah mabuk. Cukup segelas aja membuat dia pusing tapi tidak sampai mabuk. Tapi baekhyun terus merayunya dan terus menuangkan minuman sialan itu ke gelas jongin

"kepalaku pusing baek" racau jongin

Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan jongin. Ia juga mabuk parah. Baekhyun menarik jongin ke lantai dua rumahnya. Jongin hanya pasrah. Mereka berdua memasuki salah satu kamar disana. Jongin mengunci kamar itu dan tidak ada yang tau apa selanjutnya mereka lakukan

Can I Hate U?

Sudah 5 minggu sejak sehun tau kalau jongin dekat dengan putra bosnya tapi ia dan jongin justru semakin dekat. Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hubungan mereka romatis seperti saat pertama kali berpacaran. Sehun sebenarnya agak aneh dengan itu tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting hubungannya dengan jongin membaik

"kkkk kau ini jangan begitu, jong. Gitu-gitu chanyeol adalah sahabatmu juga" terdengar suara protes di seberang sana. Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa. Jonginnya juga belakangan ini sangat imut

"hah..sudahlah jong. Perutku sakit dari tadi hanya tertawa kkkk. Aku tutup telponnya ya. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku dulu"

"…"

"iya cerewet. Kau juga jangan lupalan makan siangmu. Ne~ aku lebih mencintaimu. Ppai ppai" sehun menutup telponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya. Ia menatap telponnnya sambil tersenyum

Kejadian 5 minggu yang lalu. Pada malam ia habis bertelpon dengan chanyeol, ia menangis sangat pilu. Ia takut kalau jonginnya di ambil. Tapi entah mengapa esoknya jongin datang ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf.

Sehun menanyakan kenapa jongin meminta maaf. Tapi jongin terus berucap minta maaf sambil mendekapnya. Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka semakin lengket. Walau awalnya sehun curiga tapi dia tidak boleh begitu, mungkin saja jongin sadar kalau hubungan mereka itu terpenting.

TING TONG

"siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi seperti ini" dengan malas, sehun bangkit menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya

CKLEK

"hai"

"anda siapa?"

"kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun"

Can I Hate U

Jongin sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk besok. Iya, besok iya akan melamar sehun. Padahal ia sudah lama menjalin hubbungan dengan sehun tapi mengapa rasa gugup terus menghinggapinya? Iaberharap semoga besok ia tidak gugup seperti sekrang dan lamarannya akan berjalan dengan lancar

"apakah aku harus membeli baju untuk besok?"

"ck tentu saja! Kau harus tampil baik di depan keluarga sehun" chanyeol mendengus mendengar pertanyaan jongin barusan

"ini..aku gugup"

"kau harus yakin, sehun pasti menerimamu. Kau ini kan kekasihnya. Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu orangtua sehun" ucap luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya

"kenapa dengan orangtua sehun? Sehun yang bilang sendiri, yang terpenting calon suaminya harus memiliki pekerjaan. Lihat, aku sekarang bekerja dimana"

"iya iya, aku tau kau bekerja di bank" sindir chanyeol

"tapi..bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" jongin langsung terdiam

"jong?" panggil luhan

"ah..itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku dan dia sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu satu sama lain lagi"

Chanyeol dan luhan hanya mengganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka hanya berharap kelangsungan lamaran jongin berjalan dengan lancar. Diantara geng mereka, bisa di bilang jongin adalah orang yang paling beruntung. Sudah mendapatkan lelaki yang ia suka ditambbah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya juga menyukai sehun, ah tidak. Semua dari mereka, kris, luhan dan lainnya juga menyukai sehun tapi disini jonginlah yang beruntung. Mereka tidak apa kalau temannya yang satu ini bahagia

"jadi, kapan kau akan menghubungi orangtuamu, jong?" tanya luhan

"aku sudah menghubbungi mereka tadi malam. Mereka benar-benar senang"

"jelas saja, anak semata wayang mereka yang sudah sendirian sekian lamanya akhirnya segera menikah" chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil melirik jongin

Can I Hate U?

Sudah sejak 5 menit yang lalu sejak sehun menyuruh baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah menghidangkan minuman untuk baekhyun, sehun duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

"pantas saja jongin menyukaimu"

"ya?"

"kau anak yang sangat manis, baik, dan sopan. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya tapi kau sedikitpun tidak marah marah padaku. Kau justru memperlakukanku layaknya seorang tamu yang seharusnya"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu-malu. Belum apa apa dia sudah di puji seperti ini. "jadi baekhyun hyung, ada apa kemari?"

Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya. Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"baek hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"sehun" baekhyun menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat

"a-aku minta maaf"

Sehun masih menunggu apa kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"aku hamil, dan ini anak jongin"

"apa?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedang hamil

"jongin telah melakukannya?" baekhyun hanya menggangguk.

"aku minta maaf sehun…sungguh. Jongin tidak bersalah. Akulah yang menggodanya duluan. Kami minum minuman beralkohol dan jongin melakukan itu dengan tidak sadar. Jika tau jongin punya pacar semanis dan sebaik dirimu, dari awal aku tidak akan mendekati jongin. Aku mohon, untuk besok jangan tolak lamaran jongin setelah mengetahui ini. jongin sudah berjuang selama ini. aku tidak tega melihat dia hancur. Aku minta maaf hun"

Sehun tidak tau lagi harus berekspresi bagaimana. Orang di hadapannya ini sudah menangis dari tadi. Mana mungkin ia ikut ikut menangis. Hidung dan mata sehun sudah memerah, ia terlalu menahan tangisannya

"sstt sudahlah baek hyung, ini sudah terjadi" sehun mengelus tangan baekhyun dengan lembut

Baekhyun terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia makin merasa bersalah. Setelah mendengar penuturannya sehun justru yang menenangkannya. Seharusnya ia yang harus menenangkan sehun disini. Sehun yang tersakiti disini, tapi apa? Ia justru menangis. Ia menyesal sudah menggoda jongin dan menyakiti lelaki sebaik sehun

"sehun-hiks aku..aku minta maaf" tangisan baekhyun semakin pilu

Sehun juga meneteskan airmatanya tapi tidak sampai menangis hebat seperti baekhyun. Yang terpenting, ia tau kenyataannya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang melihat sehun seperti ini semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti anak sebaik sehun? Bahkan sehun sama sekali tidak memarahinya walaupun hanya sekedar membentak saja. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Baekhyun sungguh merasa malu.

Semakin lama, tangis baekhyun mereda. "a-aku pulang dulu, hun"

"apa hyung sudah baik-baik saja?" bahkan disaat seperti ini sehun mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ia memeluk erat sehun dan kembali menangis

Can I Hate U?

Hari ini Jongin datang bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sejak jongin memberitahu bahwa ia akan melamar seseorang, orangtuanya menyambut antusias kabar tersebut. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli gender 'seseorang' yang jongin maksud adalah laki-laki.

 _"ini fotonya, eomma..appa"_

 _"wah…dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki" ucap antusias_

 _"aku tau itu" tegas jongin dengan bangga_

Dan sekarang jongin hanya perlu tenang dan melanjutkan acara lamaran ini.

"Jongin? Ayo masuk" senyum Mrs. Oh menyambut keluarga Kim yang baru saja datang

Jongin beserta keluarganya memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Oh. Jongin juga orangtuanya tak berhenti menatap sekeliling rumah sehun. Keluarga Kim sangat senang mengetahui bahwa anaknya pintar mencari pasangan.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sehun duduk tepat dihadapan jongin. Sehun sangat menaan hari ini. seperti biasa juga menawan. Tapi kali ini 10x lebih menawan.

"selamat datang di kediaman kami Mr. dan Mrs. Kim" sambut appa sehun

"iya.."

"jadi, apa yang membuat kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Mrs. Oh. Walaupun wanita paruh baya itu tau kalau anaknya akan dilamar

"begini, anak kami bernama jongin ingin melamar anak Mr. dan Mrs. Oh untuk menjadi pasangan hidupanak kami, jongin"

"kami sebenarnya terserah kepada sehun"

Seketika semua menatap kearah sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "maaf, a-aku tidak bisa"

"sehun!" sehun menatap kearah jongin yang membentaknya

"apa?!-"

"sehunie…bukankah kau yang bercerita pada ibu, bahwa kau sangat mencintai jongin?" bujuk sang ibu

"tapi bu, 'dia' telah minta maaf. Aku pikir aku lebih baik kembali padanya,bu"

"tapi dia yang menyakitimu, hun! Sadarlah!" bentak jongin kembali

"kau tidak tau apa apa, hyung. Dia menyesali perbuatannya-aku..akutidak bisa" sehun bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamarnya

Jongin tidak diam begitu saja. Dia mengejar sehun. Tapi sialnya dia telat masuk ke kamar sehun. Dia terus mengetuk pintu sehun tapi sang pemilik kamar hanya bungkam

"sehun! Keluargaku sudah datang. Apa yang kau perbuat!"

"baekhyun!" teriak sehun

Jongin terdiam. Apa dia tau kalau dia dan baekhyun melakukan 'itu'?

"baekhyun datang kerumah dan dia menceritakan semuanya..aku-"

"baekhyun yang mengatakannya?! Dia memaksamu membatalkan lamaran ini?! aku sudah menduganya"

"diam, hyung! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku"

Hening sejenak

"baekhyun hamil. Kau..kau lebih baik kembali padanya. Dia tidak memaksaku melakukannya. Dia justru memintaku untuk memaafkanmu. Aku tidak bisa bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain"

"persetan dengan itu! Kalau aku dengannya, kau yang akan sakit hati!"

"TAPI KAU YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUANYA!" tangis sehun semakin pecah. Hati jongin benar benar sakit mendengar semua itu. Jongin sangat menyesal. Disaat seperti ini ia teringat akan saat pertama kali kenal dengan sehun. Sehunlah yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini. Dia sendiri yang berjanji tak akan berpaling apalagi menyakiti sehun. Dia sangat menyesal

.

.

.

.

.

"aku..minta maaf. Aku akan kembali padanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Endingnya gini hahahahahahah hiks/? T.T  
kasian sehunnya…

Btw, pengen bikin sequelnya tapi takut banyak yg ga minat/?  
waktu itu aja udah ada yang ngancem kalo ini endingnya bukan kaihun bakal ga di baca lagi T.T huaaaa/?

Mianhae mianhae mianhae hajima #nyanyi

Ya karna ini ff remake, ya mana bisa bino ubah jalan ceritanya atuh-.-

Oiya, review juseyo~


End file.
